


Betrayal

by YoSenpaia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angeltalia, Blood and Violence, Demontalia, Enemies to Lovers, Fallen Angels, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Gay Sex, M/M, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence, angel italy, demon Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoSenpaia/pseuds/YoSenpaia
Summary: When an angel commits maximum sin, it's forced to lose its wings and become a wandering being from the underworld. Feliciano had always wanted to know the earth, world of humans and different creatures, he had never thought that that would lead him to sin in that way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that you are going to read.
> 
> Warnings: (General) Man x Man, mention of Catholic and mythological beliefs, violence, angst, death of character, sexual content (not so explicit)
> 
> Pairs to be displayed: -Principal: GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano) - Light PruIta (Gilbert x Feliciano), light RusAme (Ivan x Alfred), ItaPan (Feliciano x Japan)

In Christianity, a fallen angel is an angel who has been cast out of heaven for disobedience or rebellion against the commands of God.

All of them are long, of great quantity and blurred by the sight of the one who reads them.

But there are ten that surpass the others.

The ten Commandments.

There are several punishments for the one who breaks them, both angels and humans.

They all know what they are, and they have to be fulfilled, no matter what happens.

What few know, is that maximum punishment is not going to hell.

Beyond.

A darker, solitary place where sinful souls of love wander with auras of sadness and sorrow, already doomed to attach themselves to the memory of that love that led them to their doom.

Hundreds of years ago an angel was sent there as punishment, an angel named Semyazza, who didn't fall alone, if not with two hundred more angels, which provoked a great war between angels and demons: the War of Light and Darkness.

There were years stained with blood and death, all that remained was hope.

But when the cruelest punishment comes from your own people, where is hope?


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Hetalia nor the Alternate Universe belongs to me. I only own the work that they are going to read.
> 
> Warnings: In prologue
> 
> Couples: In prologue

_** "You will honor your mother and your father." ** _

 

* * *

 

 

It's a very long history.

Yes, it really is.

I don't know for sure when it started, or when it will end, I just know it happened, it happens and it will happen.

To get a start, let's say that everything started at the birth of Veneciano Vargas, better known among his people as Feliciano, for his always optimistic and happy attitude.

He was a beautiful angel with soft, creamy skin, silky hair, and amber eyes that would melt the coolest being in the universe.

When he was a child, he was a cheerful and affectionate boy who loved to show his affection to others.

His birth was bittersweet, partly for the creation of a beautiful creature and partly for the almost sudden death of his mother in childbirth.

What is needed to say?

His father always blamed him for it.

And he knew that Lovino secretly thought the same, despite denying this fact over and over again.

Feliciano grew healthy, punished by the doubts of his future, the looks that made him feel guilty of a crime that he hadn't committed and the coldness of his older brother.

When he was six years old, already quite awake for his age, his father died in battle, in that futile and horrible senseless war he had heard so many anecdotes of.

From a very early age he had grown up with the image of his grandfather as a hero, a strong, smiling and affectionate archangel who took him by the hand when they went for a walk and comforted him when he had a nightmare.

Feliciano attended the reunion made for the memory of the deceased angels, but he would be silent for always that he didn't feel anything.

Neither sorrow nor sadness, nothing.

Only false tears had fallen, even when he was young he had learnt to have a smiling mask, and that was normal for him.

He knew he was committing a sin, but what could he do?

He swears, he swears that he tried with all his heart to feel something... But his heart was still empty of some emotion.

When he reached the age of nine, Romulus died.

It was all so fast that he didn't have time to assimilate it.

One day they told him that his beloved grandfather had died and another he was being separated from his brother by strangers.

He watched as Lovino tried to escape the arms of those guardian angels, he had to reach his brother, but his strength was null in comparison to them.

From there he was taken to a large mansion, where he was welcomed by a kind and beautiful young lady with brown hair and jade eyes, who invited him to come and meet his new owner.

In a large and immaculate room was a man, who played the piano elegantly.

The young lady interrupted him somewhat nervously, and that was when Feliciano could see that the knight was blind.

But the blind did not take away the sublime and the proud of that man.

He was named Roderich Edelstein, and became his full-time tutor.

Feliciano in return had to do household chores and so on.

At that time he met many unforgettable people...

At the age of fourteen, he left Edelstein's house, freed by his inability to pay all his expenses, and with the certainty that the young man must be released free, and live at last with his brother.

When Lovino turned sixteen, he was named Angel of Victory. His ceremony was public and he celebrated with three other teenagers.

His function? Fight.

His job? Impeccable.

But because of this he spent much time in small battles and less at home, leaving his younger brother alone.

Two years later it was Feliciano's turn.

It took a long time because Feliciano didn't like the fight, he couldn't hurt a fly, nor did he seem interested in credenza or in serving the Archangels.

Therefore, no one was surprised that his ceremony was private and extensive, where he was named as the Angel of Healing.

A special talent of the little one was his dominion of the Magic of Light, practically extinct and necessary after the Great War.

The rite was carried out in a chapel formed by stone eyes and crystal wings, under the brightness of the merciful moon, only the words of the Great Spirit were heard, and the young man's measured breathing.

It lasted about seven hours, the longest fausto that neither of them had experienced.

In fact that left Feliciano exhausted and without energy, getting to sleep three days in a row, trying to recover his magic again.

After that Feliciano was dedicated to heal the wounded and to take care of the sick, something like a Salvation.

Heaven had never been so peaceful.

He never prayed for his parents.

That was his first sin, and the beginning of this story.


End file.
